Some known electronic displays may be flexible and can mimic properties of paper, such as an ability to be bent or rolled, but have limited ways to interface with a user. User inputs may be received through buttons or keys coupled to a flexible display or through a flex gesture applied to the flexible display. In response to a flex gesture, a change in an image shown on the display may be provided as the user output.